Star Fox: Intimidation
by Darkvahkiin
Summary: After enduring the horrifying events of the dark homeworld of the xenomorphs, the Star Fox Team is back! This time, they will be on the Planet Cerinia, home planet of Krystal. The Cornerian Army has observed strange activity on and deep inside the caverns and temples of the planet. I present my second fanfiction story: Star Fox: Intimidation! I hope you Star Fox fans enjoy it!
1. Prologue: Star Fox Returns

**_Prologue: Star Fox Returns!_**

The dreadnought class mothership, Great Fox, was flying in the dark reaches of Space.

Inside, the heroic Star Fox Team was getting some well deserved rest after recently completing a standard but tiresome mission.

Their team composed of six members: four elite star pilots, a mission adviser and a robot.

The team leader Fox McCloud, a strong, proud, handsome, caring, and devoted orange and white furred fox, was sleeping along with the other team members.

The other members: Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare were each resting as well.

Falco Lombardi, a strong, tough, and respectable, but sometimes brash falcon was the Team's Ace Pilot meaning he was second in command to Fox.

The two of them had always been best friends.

Slippy Toad, the Team's skilled mechanic also played a role as Team Mascot at times.

He was small, funny, and respectful, but also sometimes sarcastic and rude to enemies.

Peppy Hare, a wise and kind old hare, had been a pilot until age finally caught up with him.

He had become the team adviser and a father figure to Fox.

He was an original Star Fox Team member, the first team lead by James McCloud, Fox's father.

Peppy had become the General of the Cornerian Army, the soldiers of the Lylat System.

He had been general during the infamous Angular Crisis, but was now back with the Star Fox Team as he was replaced two years ago by the reinstatement of the former General Pepper, an old but strong and wise hound dog.

General Pepper had become very ill, so Peppy replaced him as general until Pepper was deemed healthy enough to return to duty.

That was when Peppy rejoined the famous Star Fox Team.

Finally, Krystal, a mysterious but beautiful young vixen, had joined the Star Fox team about five years ago when Fox saved her from the evil return of Andross, the sworn enemy of the entire Lylat System, during the Saurian Incident.

After that event, Krystal joined Team Star Fox and fought with them as a pilot during the Aparoid Invasion.

The Aparoid Invasion took place a year after Krystal joined the Star Fox Team.

Once it was over Fox and Krystal fell in love and they promised to stay together.

However, Fox had been very wary of the dangers posed to Krystal and forced her to leave the team so as to keep her from getting hurt or worse.

Krystal however was heartbroken and angry with him, so she vanished only to have Fox learn that she had joined the Star Fox Team's Rival team Star Wolf, a group of criminals and thugs.

More events passed however, and Krystal eventually rejoined the Star Fox Team only to leave again once the Angular Directorate was over leaving Fox alone and unloved once again.

But, another year later, all the former members of the Star Fox Team and the Star Wolf Team were called together for an investigation on a strange dark planet.

That was where they encountered the horrifying xenomorph aliens, a species of ant like monsters who were nothing but deadly and horrible.

Though there had been deaths of many Cornerian army soldiers, including the death of General Pepper, the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams both managed to escape.

Krystal had even left the Star Wolf Team to finally rejoin Star Fox once again because she had learned that Star Wolf was merely using her to make Fox miserable and lonely.

She also had another reason: Fox had saved her life once again nearly at the cost of his own.

That frightening event caused Krystal to remember how much Fox cared for her so the rejoined Star Fox.

Two years have passed since that event, and now the Star Fox team was resting while on a returning Course to Planet Corneria.

Team Star Fox was back and they were about to receive a call from the new General of the Cornerian Army, the son of General Pepper himself.

Little did they know that this new assignment they would receive would take them to the home planet of Krystal, Planet Cerinia.


	2. An Ominous Dream

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**An Ominous Dream**_

"I don't like the feel of this place," a young vixen said.

"Yeah, neither do I," a strong falcon agreed.

"Come on team, lets keep looking."

"You tell your team what to do and I'll tell mine what to do! Got that, McCloud?"

"Yeah sure fine, Wolf. If you want to split up and search with your own team, be my guest."

"You idiot! Did you forget? We are under strict orders to stay together! I would head out if we weren't," growled the gray furred muscular wolf.

"Right, my mistake, Wolf. Lets just keep going shall we?" asked the handsome orange and white furred fox.

"Whatever pup, I never wanted to come on this assignment anyway, so you just shut up and lead our way."

"Would you just chill out, I'm working on it. We're fortunate to have not run into any trouble on this planet yet, so I'm trying to focus. You should too." the fox suggested reasonably.

"Don't tell me how to work!"

"Oh, would you two just stop going back and forth? Your giving the rest of us headaches!" a young hare shouted.

"Right Sorry Lucy. Lets go."

The group kept walking alert of danger along the deserted, barren pathways.

After another half hour they decided to take a break.

"Phew, I'm beat, how far are we going to look?" asked the frog.

"I don't know, Slippy. All we know is that there was strange activity observed near this part of Cerinia, and we just have to look for what caused it."

"Yeah. I hope we find it soon, but I also hope it was just some kind of false alarm or something. What ever it is, it could be bad." Replied Slippy the toad.

"Me too buddy," said the blue feathered falcon.

"Fox, where are we now?" the beautiful vixen asked.

"Well, I don't know specifically, Krystal, but I know we are about 1.5 klicks from the source of the disturbance recorded on the Cornerian army satelite.

"Okay." the vixen hung her head sadly.

The male fox noticed his girlfriend's meloncolly behaivor and approached to comfort her.

"I think I know why your sad, Krystal. You don't like being here do you? It causes you to remember bad things doesn't it?," he asked.

"Yes." answered the vixen wiping away some tears. "I just want to find the disturbance and leave here," she said.

"I know." the fox responded soothingly. "We'll solve this mystery quickly and then leave for Corneria. Does that sound good?"

Krystal managed a legitimate smile.

"Yes Fox, that sounds very nice." she answered.

"Okay. Lets move out team!" Fox ordered.

The group was about to pack back up their gear but-

"Fox! I'm picking up a strange signal on the MTRS! (Motion Tracking Radar System). What ever it is, it's heading this way. There are multiple signals closing!" Alerted the falcon.

"I copy that, Falco. Everyone gear up quick! Use stun magazines for blasters, and go to thermal displays!" Fox finished.

"Contact!" Shouted a dog soldier.

"He's right, multiple contacts surrounding!" shouted another.

(Pow!) (Bang!)

"Agggghhh!"

"We're under attack! Take cover!"

"Too late! They're here!"

"Everyone fire in all directions now!"

(Zap,zap,zap,zap!)...

"Agh!" another dog soldier was killed.

"We've lost another man!"

"Use particle grenades and retreat!"

The entire group of soldiers primed their grenades and tossed them to where the enemy's particle blasts were coming from.

Rooooooaaaarrrrrr! An unknown creature cried out in pain.

The teams began to run as fast as they could back to the Outpost.

"Fox! Arrggghhh!" Falco was shot!

"Falco, NO!"

Falco was dead!

"Ahhhhhhh!" Another creature got Slippy!

"No, not Slippy too!" Fox couldn't believe this was happening.

He ran towards Krystal who was running horrified, and dropped his blaster.

There was no chance to grab it. Fox had to keep running. He had to protect Krystal.

"Krystal! Krystal I'm coming!" He called.

Krystal heard him calling for her, and hurried towards him.

"Agh!" Lucy Hare was also killed.

"NO not Lucy!" Krystal cried. She was stupified. What were these creatures attacking the team and killing them so easily.

"Krystal look out!" Fox yelled.

Krystal turned around and looked into the eyes of one of the unknown monsters. Wide-eyed, she was frozen with fear.

The lifeform was about to strike with its razor sharp blades coming from its arms. Its face was repulsive with yellow eyes, and sharp teeth with four mandibles sticking out of its mouth.

It raised its blade...

"NOOOOO!" Fox dove towards Krystal and the monster.

"Ugh..." Fox was stabbed instead of Krystal.

With his last breath, Fox uttered three final words to Krystal: "I love you..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Krystal woke up screaming in terror inside her room in the Great Fox Mothership.

* * *

Krystal got out of bed, put on her night gown and slippers, and crouched down weeping from fright.

Her screams woke up the other members of the Star Fox Team. They each hurried to her room to see what was wrong.

Fox McCloud, Krystal's hero and boyfriend approached her and knelt down beside her.

When Krystal saw Fox, she grabbed him in a loving embrace.

"Oh Fox! I just had a terrible dream!" She breathed still in shock from the gruesomeness.

"Krystal, It's alright, it was just a dream, try to calm down and tell us what happened." Fox said soothingly.

"W-we were on my home planet, Cerinia, and we were with all the others we know: Team Star Wolf, Lucy Hare, Amanda Slippy's wife, and we were on an investigation. It seemed so real! One moment we were taking a break, the next we were being attacked by these horrifying creatures who slaughtered us one by one. In the dream you gave your life to save me, but then the monster killed me as well! It was horrible!" Krystal shrieked sniffing with tears.

Fox and the others were all very surprised. They didn't know what to say.

After a moment's pause, Falco Lombardi, the Ace Pilot of the Team spoke up.

"Well, it was just a dream. Right guys?" He asked shyly.

Fox was still holding Krystal trying to calm her down. Everyone on the Team knew she had telepathic abilities, so they understood why she would be so shocked from a dream.

"I hope it was just a dream. I'm so sorry Krystal," said Peppy Hare, the Team Adviser.

"Thank you, Peppy. Thank you all for your comfort. I feel a little better now." Krystal said as she stood up still shaking slightly.

Fox continued to embrace her kindly. He knew this was something they should all take seriously.

He made an announcement to his team.

"Okay everyone. We need to be alert in the near future. We all know Krystal has telepathic abilities, but never a moment of precognition. Nevertheless, we must be careful." He proclaimed.

The others gave small cheers to his bravery each speaking their agreement. Everyone would take care of each member on the team. Especially Krystal.

"Thank you everyone for your kindness." she said managing a smile.

"You're welcome, Krystal. Now lets get back to bed, Team. You don't have to if you don't want to, Krystal." Fox informed after his order.

"Thank you, Fox, but I'll be alright. Good night." Krystal responded.

"Good night."

With that, the team members went back to their rooms to sleep. Fox however stayed up thinking about Krystal's dream warily. He knew she had special gifts.

Meanwhile Krystal got back into her bed to try and sleep.

She also knew that they should all be cautious in the near future. After all, they were going to receive a scheduled transmission from the General of the Cornerian Army, General Pepper Jr., who was to give them a new mission.


	3. The New Assignment

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The New Assignment**_

Fox and his team all woke up the next morning.

After they got dressed and clean, they went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Team. Sleep well?" Fox asked his members.

"I guess I managed," Falco answered in a joking tone.

"I did." said Slippy.

"Yes Fox. How about you?" asked Peppy.

"No, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night," Fox replied.

Krystal was alone at the counter preparing some food for herself.

"I slept well too, Fox, thanks for asking." she said sweetly.

"That's good Krystal. Is everything alright?" Fox asked making sure.

"Yes, everything's fine."

"Good."

* * *

After the members of the team ate their fill of breakfast, they each sat down at their stations in the Bridge of the ship.

"Alright, we're all here. Peppy, give me a status check," Fox ordered.

"All systems show Green status, Fox. No anomalies detected from system scan." Peppy reported.

"Great. Now Falco, keep the receiver on standby so we will know if we are contacted by the Cornerian Army."

"Rodger that."

"Slippy, give me our Arwing's status." Fox continued.

"All Arwings show Green status, Fox." Slippy reported.

"Nice. Now Krystal, please continue scanning for any incoming ships and if any appear on the MTRS, mark them with either Friend or Foe tags so we can know our targets."

"Right away, Fox."

"Thank you. And ROB." Fox said to the Team's robot.

"Keep doing what you're doing." Fox ordered with a small laugh.

Everyone else also thought it was funny.

* * *

The team continued their work for about another few minutes.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar Jingle sound which meant they were being contacted by the General himself.

"It's the General. Falco, acquire the signal, and initiate our warp transmitter. Answer the call." Fox ordered.

"You got it!"

Falco pushed a few touch panels and the General's head appeared on the hologram projector at the front of the Bridge.

"Greetings Star Fox Team, and welcome back. I trust the mission was successful?"

"Affirmative General, piece of cake." Fox responded.

"I know. Now, on to business. Our team of planetary observation experts have detected a strange increase of lifeforms on the Planet of Cerinia. The home planet of Miss. Krystal if i'm correct."

The Star Fox Team members were stunned. Something was not right. Could Krystal's dream actually be real?

"Is there a problem?" the General asked.

Fox snapped back into focus.

"No sir, please continue." he answered.

"Good. Now where was I? Ah yes... As you can see: these red marks on the planet indicate strange lifeforms spreading around and even deep inside Cerinia. We do not know what they are or where they came from. It is your job to land on the planet's surface and investigate. Remember, your fee has already been approved, so they money will be transferred immediately once you report in with mission success confirmation." the General finished.

Everyone perked up after hearing about the payment. They were a team of mercenaries after all.

"Affirmative General, we're on our way to Cerinia now." Fox announced.

"Good. Here is your first and only instruction: upon landing on the planet, you are to rendezvous with the Star Wolf Team, our two agents: Amanda Toad, and Lucy Hare, and our team of dog soldiers at the Outpost we have established there. After you have done that, you're on your own. And should you need reinforcements, you may send us your distress beacon." General Pepper Jr. informed and ordered.

Fox and his team were not happy to hear about team Star Wolf also being involved. It seemed like Krystal's dream was becoming more and more a reality.

"Yes General, Star Fox Team over and out." Fox acknowledged.

Falco ended the transmission.

"Alright, you heard the General, lets go to Cerinia!" Fox ordered still thinking about the night before.

He was determined to keep his team safe no matter what happened.


	4. Planet Cerinia

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Planet Cerinia**_

The Great Fox starship arrived at the space near Cerinia in a matter of minutes.

Upon arrival, the Team began assessing the situation from orbit. This was to always be done once any team made their first arrival to an unfamiliar planet. Peppy worked on mapping the planet with super scanners, while ROB programmed the holographic image. Falco scanned the surface for lifeforms after he located the Cornerian Army's Outpost complex from their beacon. Slippy, being the team mechanic scanned the planet for any forms of energy or technology. He picked up multiple readings of both deep inside the planet's cavers and mountains. And Krystal, even though she felt strong sadness from memories, focused her extrasensory perception for any thought patters or intelligence.

After the Team finished their observations, Fox ordered them to report their findings. Each team member reported in by order of rank. Falco being the second-in-command to Fox spoke first.

"Ok Fox, after locating the Outpost, I immediately initiated the superscan for lifeforms. I picked up massive readings, however none were indigenous. I believe all lifeforms detected are hostile except the technicians and soldiers working at the Outpost. Nothing more to report." Falco explained.

Fox was disappointed about there being no remaining indigenous life on the planet. He could tell by the look on Krystal's face that she too was saddened. Krystal caught him looking at her, and she managed a smile understanding his sympathy. He continued his observation reports.

"Alright, thanks Falco. Ok Peppy, what does the planet consist of?"

"The Planetary Geographical Superscan indicated no sources of water though there are ancient river and lake beds. The planet is very mountainous with numerous cave systems going as deep as 5 kilometers. Normally that would be too deep for anything to be possibly build, but it seems the systems are protected from heat and pressure by an unknown substance. What ever it is, our data banks have no information on it. I also detected structures on the surface and within the planet's caverns. They are not in poor condition. Nothing more Fox." reported Peppy.

"Thanks Peppy. Now what do you have for me Slippy?" Fox continued.

"I detected many dormant sources of energy and technology. Cerinia has ships, but not many of them at all. There are a lot of old objects that also have a small source of energy. Those must be old weapons. Nothing else Fox." Slippy said.

"Thanks Slip'."

Finally, Fox turned to Krystal who waited patiently.

"What did you sense Krystal?" He asked kindly.

"I could feel the ancient thought patters of my people, but that was to be expected. As for what's down there now, I sensed the thought patters of the Outpost staff as well as the intelligence of other lifeforms. There aren't many of them, but what ever they are, they are strong, fearless, and bent on honor as if they seek glory from a hunt. The rest of their thoughts were clouded. I wasn't able to feel much from them apart from they fact that they are very intelligent and have their own dialect which I couldn't make out even after running our translation software. I can however explain many things about my home's history and culture if it will help." Krystal informed.

"Sure Krystal, we'll definitely talk about that later. I want to learn everything we can about Cerinia." Fox said.

He moved on with the issue at hand.

"Alright Team, thanks for the reports, now prepare for Arwing departure to the Outpost, we're going down there." Fox ordered.

"Yes sir!" everyone said with eagerness.

Peppy of course was supposed to stay behind to guide the team.

Finally Fox, Falco, Slippy and Krystal ran down the hall to the Arwing Docking Bay.


End file.
